transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Galvatron
Profile My power is everything; defeat is absurd! Galvatron is determined to lead the Decepticons to victory, crushing the Autobots and claiming Cybertron as his own. Powerful and cunning, with a volatile temper and insatiable ambitions. Equipped with a tremendously powerful fusion cannon which he can use in either mode. Also carries a laser that emits chemically-produced, direct-current electricity. History Galvatron used to be Megatron. No one really knows where Megatron came from. There are several theories including "he was a gladiator on ancient Cybertron" "one day he just showed up on a balcony with Ravage and Soundwave" and "he was built by the Constructicons after robo-smashing the Constructicons in a TIME PARADOX." Megatron fought Quintessons for a long time. Then he had a disagreement with the Autobots and fought Autobots for a long, long time. They tried to get away in their spaceship, the Ark, and he followed the Ark to Earth in his spaceship, the Nemesis. He boarded the Ark just before it crashed and was knocked unconscious for a very long time. Eventually seismic activity caused the Ark to revive one of the Decepticons, who revived the other Decepticons. They set out to conquer the Earth, which would have been a snap with all the Autobots comatose in the Ark. Starscream then ruined everything by shooting the Ark and causing an Autobot to be revived. If Megatron had known that Starscream was the reason for the whole war after that point he would probably have killed him a lot earlier. Megatron fought Autobots for another long time although not as long as the previous time. Eventually he discovered that if the Decepticons just set their lasers from "knock over" to "kill" they could win the war in one big (two hour long) fight. Megatron instructed all the Decepticons to do so and even Scavenger was able to kill Prowl in one hit! Megatron was even finally able to kill Optimus Prime thanks to Hot Rod getting in the way of Prime's shot at the last moment. Everything was going terrific until Starscream ruined everything again by pitching Megatron, who was injured in the fight, out into space. Unicron, a huge fat planet-sized Transformer with godlike powers who sounded like Orson Wells, found Megatron and some dead Seekers and Insecticons and rebuilt Megatron's body, making him faster, stronger, better! Unicron had the technology! Unicron also brought the dead guys back to life as Scourge, Cyclonus, some Sweeps, and Armada, who was just like Cyclonus except that he was forgotten about right away and never seen again. Unicron renamed Megatron to Galvatron. Galvatron made sure to kill Starscream first thing upon getting back to base, then went on a rampage. He almost had everything under control except that Unicron kept giving him these terrible headaches, and the stupid Matrix of Leadership wouldn't open no matter how hard he pulled on it. Unfortunately it would open for Hot Rod, who was transformed into a bigger, older version of himself, Rodimus Prime. Rodimus pitched Galvatron back out into space and destroyed Unicron with the power of rock & roll. Galvatron hates Hot Rod so much. Notes * Although Galvatron remembers being Megatron he's not quite the same guy. His voice actor is different, for one thing. He's also much more prone to cannon people who get out of line. The whole Starscream thing for example. * Galvatron is pretty decent to the Decepticons, most of the time. He just has a tendency to sudden violence if you get on his bad side. It's a big side and easy to get on. * Even though he's glad that Optimus is dead, Galvatron still hates Hot Rod (now Rodimus). He wanted to kill Optimus in single combat and now everyone's going "well, Megatron could never have killed Optimus, it was really all Hot Rod's fault," which steams Galvatron something awful. What's worse, he can't go back and re-kill Optimus just to prove the point because Optimus has insisted on staying dead this time. * Galvatron's fusion cannon is so powerful that if he turns it up to full blast, he can destroy just about anything with it. For some reason he doesn't just do this to Rodimus. No one knows why not. * Galvatron's plasma sword is obviously a lightsaber although you're not allowed to call it that. * Galvatron thinks it is cool when the Decepticons challenge each other to single combat for leadership of the various squads and divisions. He just doesn't like it when they fight for no good reason. * Galvatron thinks there should be more Decepticon girls. He likes how flustered Shockwave gets over the FE-males. * Sometimes Galvatron just feels like slapping a Sweep. * Galvatron has always loved ridiculous superweapons. This is why he gets along so well with Scrapper (that and also he may have created/been created by Scrapper, see above TIME PARADOX). * Galvatron might secretly like to try wearing a cape like some other Transformers his age do, but he's afraid that if he did so it would remind people of Starscream and his cape, and he just hates Starscream way too much for that. * Galvatron prefers his new body, all things considered, particularly the way he doesn't need anyone to fire him when he transforms now, but he liked the way he looked as Megatron better. It's like when you get a new boyfriend and he says "oh I think your hair would look great this other way" and you get your hair done in this completely new way and then your boyfriend gets exploded by Rodimus Prime opening the matrix and your hair is stuck like that and whenever you look in the mirror you think "hmm, I liked it better the way I always used to do it" and "man I sure do hate Rodimus Prime." Executions Adjudicanis Quintesson, Five-Face Master - Invaded Cybertron with drone army surging up from underground while the majority of the Autobots and Decepticons were on Monacus for the 2019 Olympics. Required to enter a plea of guilt or innocence when Galvatron got back and found him. Pled innocence. Immolated. Brawn* Autobot, Land Rover - Wrong place, wrong time. Cored like an apple. Cinderblock Decepticon, A-10 Warthog - Stole medical supplies for personal use in defiance of the Constructicons, drew a weapon on Galvatron when confronted. Galvatron cannoned him, then ordered that he be stabilized. Instructed his immediate supervisor, Fusillade, to select a firing squad. The following morning Cinderblock was taken out behind the chemical sheds and shot. Deadfall Decepticon, Sweep - Suffered from robo-narcolepsy. Fell asleep at extremely inopportune times. Eventually fell asleep in battle. Not so much executed as simply left on the field after the battle was over and allowed to die. Gargoyle Decepticon, Seeker - Theft. Annihilated. Ironhide* Autobot, Van - Suffered from a sassy mouth. Head exploded. Jetwash Decepticon, Seeker - Generally disloyal, harbored desires to change sides. Guilty of fraternization with the Junkion "Dee-Kal," and releasing an Autobot prisoner from Darkmount. Cannoned. Jetwash's body was later salvaged by Dee-Kal and rebuilt in (extremely flimsy) disguise as "Incognito." Incognito attempted to defect to the Autobots, who didn't want him. Survived for a while as a neutral. Eventually was caught. Cannoned more thoroughly this time. Rattlecage Decepticon, Seeker - Attempted sabotage of the Galactic Olympics on Cybertron. Pulverized. Rupture Decepticon, Seeker - Fraternization with the enemy. Dee-Kal again. Incinerated. Starscream Decepticon, Seeker - Threw Megatron out an airlock in hopes that he might die. Made a bad judgement call. Disintegrated. Starscream, Holographic Ex-Decepticon, Embodied Ghost - Somehow a training hologram of Starscream became solid enough to affect its surroundings, possessing mass, intellect, the ability to produce sound, every weapon one could possibly think of, and combat stats of 140 or more. Galvatron was not amused. Dissipated. (*as Megatron) Logs Players Newest to Oldest * Ed AKA Blitzwing * Sean (possibly also Geist) * Dan AKA Breakneck * Brent AKA Red "Swears-A-Lot" Alert AKA Gundam Deathscythe Scourge * Shaun White * January 1999: Shaun Wolf again * Wayne AKA Probos * Shaun Wolf * Brent (the one with the OOC character named Brent) * Jeff AKA Jiffy